The present invention relates to a device for the correction of the trim attitude of an automotive vehicle.
There is already known, for instance, from commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/387,581 applied for on Jul. 31, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,078, trim attitude correction devices for an automotive vehicle which comprise in particular, a steering front road wheel axle assembly, the supports of which are each connected to the body of the vehicle by an arm mounted in swinging relationship with respect to the body about an axis substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. An anti-banking or anti-sway bar pivotally mounted on the body transversally of the longitudinal axis of the vehicle is connected by its two opposite ends to both wheel support, respectively, through the medium of a jack or like actuator provided on at least one of the two wheel supports and the length of which is controlled by a regulator itself operated by a computer responsive to the signals from several sensors, detectors or pickups one of which detects the angle of the steering wheel of the vehicle.
In these so-called active anti-banking systems the connected ends of the anti-banking bar and of the jack or actuator may undergo substantial displacements with respect to the surrounding parts which are likely thereby to be hit by the parts undergoing displacement.